


I'll Put Blood On My Hands For You

by GanglyLimbs



Series: I Got Blood On My New Jeans [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: GTA AU, Girl Gang, Guns, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls receive a stomach turning shock. Someone is threatening their loved ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Put Blood On My Hands For You

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had this planned for a long time but I couldn't get myself to write it. Hopefully, it came out ok. Also, I suck at coming up with gang names.

“…Yeah need that by next Friday.” Meg said, speaking into her cellphone. She sat in one of the empty rooms at her gang’s headquarters idly playing with a knife as she ordered a new batch of weapons Griffon wanted. “I know its short notice but our usual guy got busted. So we’re in the market for a new weapons dealer.” Meg smiled. “Yep. We like you enough and you’ll be our exclusive person to go to. Yeah, call this number when-“

The door flew open and Ashley rushed in. “Meg, Griffon wants us ASAP.”

“Hey, I have to go. Call this number when you get the stuff.” Meg hung up, jumping to her feet and following Ashley out. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know but whatever it is has Griffon _pissed_.” Ashley replied.

Meg grimaced. Griffon was usually calm and collected, so whenever something made her mad the rest of them knew to either get out of her way or get ready to kill something. Since she was calling the rest in for a meeting then it must mean the second was about to happen.

The two ran into the main room where the rest of the crew was gathered. Griffon was in the middle, pacing. Once she saw the two of them she stopped and looked over everyone. “This morning,” Meg winced because she could _hear_ the anger in Griffon’s voice and _shit_ , this wasn’t good for anyone. “I received a package for everyone.”

Griffon stomped over to a nearby table and picked up several envelopes, throwing them at the group. Meg saw that they each had names on them and picked hers off the ground. Opening it up and pulling the papers out that where inside it, Meg could see why Griffon was pissed.

They were pictures. Pictures of her and her boys. There was a picture of them at dinner, one of Gavin and her at a picnic, another of Ryan and her going to the movies, some of just Gavin and Ryan on their own dates. The one that filled her with dread the most was a picture of the three of them at home, Gavin and Meg’s head on Ryan’s shoulders as they watch a movie.

 _They have pictures of us. They have pictures of Ryan and Gavin. Oh God. They know where we live._ Meg could feel panic raising. If she continued to look at the pictures she was going to throw up. Forcing herself to look away wasn’t any better because now she was looking at the rest of her gang facing the same reality.

Since Ashley sat next to her, Meg could see her own pictures. Pictures of Burnie, Ashley’s boyfriend, and her on dates, eating at their house, Burnie walking their dog. Judging by the faces everyone is making, Meg could only assume that they received similar pictures.

Looking up at Griffon wasn’t safe either. Because Griffon was watching them, re-living what she first went through. Meg knew Griffon felt for all of them. Griffon took care of her crew, made sure they were happy and safe and took great pride in making sure that no one knew about their real identities or about any significant others. Now that was gone.

“Who sent these?” Caiti asked. Meg noticed that the usually level-headed girl was shaking.

Griffon sighed before slumping into a nearby chair. “Some newbie with a really good informant. They are demanding we meet with them…for an alliance.”

There was shocked silence.  

“W-We’re not actually going to do it?” Barbara asked. She looked around before making eye contact with Griffon. “Are we?”

Griffon was silent, turning around to look at their heist board. Every girl there looked at each other, worried.

~

“It’s so cold.” Meg complained, stomping her feet against the ground. “Who fucking makes a meeting by docks when it’s this cold aside? Actually, fuck that, who makes a meeting by the docks? How cliche is that?”

Griffon didn’t say anything and Meg didn’t blame her. She’s been tensed since they’ve set this whole thing up. Meg knew she was thinking back to the pictures because she was doing the same thing. Meg has done a lot of bad things in her life but those pictures are the only thing that has ever made her squirm in discomfort. She just felt… _so slimy_ looking on them.

The picture of the three of them at the park, Gavin and her on the swings as Ryan pushes them, was the hardest one to look at. That was their special place, the place where they had their first date, where Gavin took them to celebrate his film business taking off, the place where Ryan found their now beloved pets Penny and Smee. It’s the place Meg had planned to take them when she finally got the guts to propose to her two boys. Now it felt soiled, to know someone was watching them, taking pictures of them and planning their demise.

_When I find out who took the picture I’m-no, no, keep it together girl._

She kept silent after that, focusing on keeping herself warm. She heard the rest of the gang moving behind her. She’ll give the guy credit, he’s smart. He had demanded that the entire gang show up, no surprise attacks. He had assured them that if he didn’t make it out of this meeting alive, they wouldn’t be seeing their loved ones for long.

(Meg briefly thought about the phone call she made on the ride here where she talked them about how she was going to be home late and how she refused to say anything close to a goodbye because this wasn’t going to be a goodbye _no fucking way_ -)

Headlights in the distance drew their attention and the girls straightened up. Meg clinched her fist as two black SUVs stopped in front of them. The driver of one of them, a big burly dude who was clearly the muscles and clearly just for show, stepped out and opened the door behind him. A short fat man dressed richly stepped out and smirked at them. Meg could feel the tension rise.

“Well, well, well, the infamous Pink Boots. Brought to their knees and at my mercy.” The man smiled, showing off his strangely straight teeth. Meg would bet money he had extensive work done. In fact, Meg would bet money that he had a lot of work done on himself. Everything about him seemed to be perfectly in place. Meg was sure she had never hated anyone more.

“Stephen.” Griffon spat. “Let’s get this over with.”

“Tsk, tsk.” Stephen said, shaking his bald head. “We’re working on my schedule now. And I don’t think you have room to be talking to me that way.”

Meg could hear Griffon’s teeth grinding but she didn’t say anything.

Stephen smiled. “Good. You can be taught. Now, as to why I’m going through all this trouble to be nice to you, because trust me. I _don’t_ have to be nice.” He paused, smiling broadly. “But I am. So since I’m so nice, I’m giving you my best offer. You work for me. You kill the people I want dead, you rob the places I want rob. You do everything I say and I leave your families alone. Or I could call my snipers. Your choice.” Stephen shrugged, as if it wasn’t a big deal to him.

Griffon didn’t say anything. Just stared at him. They all did. Meg watched as Stephen shuffled uncomfortably and one of his guards reach for their gun at their side.

“Just one phone call. _One_. Do you really want to chance it?” Stephen asked.

Silence.

Meg watched as Stephen swallowed, sweat starting to appear on his forehead. “D-Do you think I’m joking?”

“Call them.” Griffon’s voice was quite compared to Stephen’s. “I dare you.”

Stephen’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he scowled at them. “Fine. Remember this is your choice.” He yanked out his phone and punched in a number, glaring at them. His eyes caught Meg’s and he smirked. “I think I’ll start with hers first. She’s got two, she can spare one.”

Meg’s heart was pounding, her stomach twisting, but she caught Griffon’s eye. She forced herself to relax.

Stephen impatiently tapped his foot against the concrete floor. His smirk slowly disappeared as his phone continue to ring. He hung up and tried again. After the third time of trying to call, Meg could visibly see veins popping out of his head.

“What the fuck?” He screamed. “Why aren’t they answering my calls?”

_“Hawk, Hawk, this is Purple Shadow. My shoot is lined up.”_

“On my mark.” Griffon calmly replied.

Stephen’s head snapped towards her, eyes narrowing. “What was that? Who are you talking to?”

Again, Griffon ignored him. Instead she lifted her hand. Stephen jumped back, hand going for the gun at his side. His bodyguards also reached for their guns. None of the girls moved.

Griffon dropped her hand.

 A shoot rang out and Stephen dropped. There was a second of shocked silence where none of the bodyguards knew what to do. The girls took advantage, dropping down and hiding behind solid objects. Meg rolled till she was safely behind the nearest building and pulled out her gun. The guards got their wits together and opened fired.

It’s been a while since Meg had been in a firefight. She and Ashley were Griffon’s information and, while Meg often got her hands dirty extracting that information from poor victims, she rarely was involved in the main fights. Those were mostly reserved for Barbara and Lindsay. Even so her aim hadn’t disappeared. Every few shoots and she was rewarded with sounds of men crying out in pain.

When she had to reload, Meg took the chance to check in on everyone. Barbara and Arryn had a system going from behind their car, one of them shooting while the other reloaded the guns so there was a constantly stream of fire. Lindsay, Ashley, and Caiti hid behind another building. Meg’s stomach dropped when she noticed that there was blood on Lindsay. She sighed in relief when she realized that Lindsay was holding her arm and still seemed focus on shooting.  Griffon was the closest to her, relying on the other’s surprise and their good luck. She was only half-hidden behind a car, most of her upper body out. Her face was set in grim determination. Meg doubted that even if she gets shot she’d stop.

With their leader gone, that second head start, and no cover, it wasn’t long before all of the guards were down. The silence was almost ringing after the loudness of their guns. Meg took a second to catch her breath.

Then they were standing. Meg glanced over at Lindsay again but she was already getting checked out by Caiti. Caiti called out green and they all relaxed. Turning, she followed Griffon to where Stephen laid. The bastard coughed up blood, glaring up at them. It was Griffon’s turn to smirk.

“Great work, Purple Shadow. Right in the shoulder, just like I told you.”

 _“Thanks. I try.”_ Mica said over their comms.

“And you got all of his snipers?"

Mica snorted. _“Who do you thank your talking to? Of course I did."_

"Thank you,” Griffon said, immense relief in her voice, shoulders finally relaxing. 

_"No problem. Happy to help. Give the bastard hell for me and Geoff an extra kiss.”_

 

The comm cut short. Meg knew Mica already had her sniper dismantled and was probably hoping on her bike as she said goodbye. She hoped that the mercenary would stay in town for a bit, she’ll love to catch up and say her own thanks.

“Bitch.” Stephen spat, bringing their attention back to him. Griffon’s smile dropped.

“You should have known better than to mess with us.” She informed him. The rest of the crew gathered around, all silently staring down at him. Griffon looked at all of them. “To mess with our family. It’s a very bad idea.” She raised her gun.

Stephen paled. “W-wait. Wait a minute, I-I can be useful. I have connections! Money! Weapons! You name it, I-I can give it to you.”

“No second chances. No mercy.” Griffon took the shot. It echoed out along the docks. Griffon lowed her arm. “Not for those that mess with family.”

They stood there, staring down at the body before Griffon clapped her hands. “You girls did excellent today. Go home, kiss your love ones. Take the next few days off.”

Slowly, they all dispensed, idly chit chatting and laughing, congratulating each other for surviving another day. Meg laid a hand on Griffon’s shoulder, who was stilling staring at Stephen. Griffon briefly touched her hand, smiling at her, before turning and walking to her own car.

Meg took one last glance before going home to her boys.

 ~

I'm always up for talking at my tumblr-[GanglyLimbs](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard).

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms are always welcomed.


End file.
